pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Jazz Messengers
The Jazz Messengers (the messengers jazz) is a group of jazz created in 1953 by Art Blakey and Horace Silver . If the latter left in 1956 , Blakey has remained the leader and mentor, so that his name and his career are closely involved. Active for over thirty years, this group is the precursor of hard bop and was characteristic of this trend both in style and in its composition, a jazz critic even said that it is the "definition of hard bop." He was also under the influence of Blakey tremendous springboard for many young talents who became major artists of jazz . Biography [ edit | edit the code ] The first mention of the "Jazz Messengers" appear at Birdland jazz club in New York to designate a quintet set up by drummer Art Blakey and pianist Horace Silversurrounded the first time in 1953 by Lou Donaldson on saxophone alto, Kenny Dorham to the trumpet and Gene Ramey on bass and then again in 1954 with Lou Donaldson, Clifford Brown on trumpet and Curly Russell on bass. But the official birth of the group is located in 1955 at the initiative and includes Silver Silver and Blakey addition, new Dorham on trumpet, Hank Mobley on tenor saxophone and Doug Watkins on bass. In 1956 , Silver left the band to form his own quintet and Blakey became the sole leader. Since, according to the evolution of the group, many young talented musicians to have their classes, Blakey remained its leader until his death in 1990 . The Jazz Messengers will be one of the leading bands of the label Blue Note . Horace Silver, who was "discovered" by Stan Getz who hired, is one of the great composers of the 54-55 years that will see the label Blue Note truly soar. Two leaders in a group, it's too much. Horace went without really leaving. He would continue his career with Blue Note. Under his leadership, Art Blakey made this group a real school of jazz. Y went Clifford Brown , Kenny Dorham , already known when he replaced Brownie and especially Lee Morgan became the trumpeter account in the late 1950s, early 1960s and the side of saxophonists Hank Mobley one of the great underrated of the history of jazz who counted a lot and Wayne Shorter . It is not the creator of the hard bop style - it's Miles Davis once again that launched this new name recording Walkin 'with Lucky Thompson , another great forgotten in 1954. Selected discography [ edit | edit the code ] 1958 : Moanin '- Blue Note 4003 including among others the famous Blues March (longer indicative of the issue of Europe 1 : "For those who love jazz") with Lee Morgan , Benny Golson , Bobby Timmons , Jymie Merritt . Main musicians [ edit | edit the code ] By date of onset in the group: * 1953 : Art Blakey (drums) * 1953 : Horace Silver (piano) * 1953 : Lou Donaldson (alto saxophone) * 1953 : Kenny Dorham (trumpet) * 1953 : Gene Ramey (bass) * 1954 : Clifford Brown (trumpet) * 1954 : Curley Russell (bass) * 1955 : Hank Mobley (tenor saxophone) * 1955 : Doug Watkins (bass) * 1955 : Donald Byrd (trumpet) * 1957 : Johnny Griffin (saxophone) * 1958 : Lee Morgan (trumpet) * 1958 : Benny Golson (tenor saxophone and musical direction) * 1958 : Bobby Timmons (piano) * 1959 : Wayne Shorter (tenor saxophone and musical direction) * 1961 : Cedar Walton (piano) * 1961 : Freddie Hubbard (trumpet) * 1961 : Curtis Fuller (trombone) * 1965 : Keith Jarrett (piano) * 1965 : Chuck Mangione (trumpet) * 1966 : Frank Mitchell (tenor saxophone) * 1973 : Woody Shaw (trumpet) * 1977 : Valeri Ponomarev (trumpet) * 1977 : Bobby Watson (alto saxophone) * 1977 : James Williams (piano) * 1980 : Wynton Marsalis (trumpet) * 1982 : Terence Blanchard (trumpet)